


Welcome to Major Case

by CuriousMeans



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousMeans/pseuds/CuriousMeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, he looks back and calls them a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Major Case

"It's a support group-everybody needs one," Rodgers said.

Logan tore his eyes off the pictures and glanced back at her. 

"I take it you don't have anybody?" she asked.

"You're just a great help. Ya' know that?" 

She laughed. It took less than a minute for her to wave the card in his face. 

"This is the number of one of your supportive co-workers. Unlike you she's got people she'll actually talk to," she said. "Call her, tonight, and talk. She's been through it twice now." She leaned back and sighed. "Though they weren't cops."

Logan snorted. "Who-." He looked up and handed the card back. "Oh Hell no. She'll take my balls off if I wake her up at this time of night."

"Tell Eames I sent you. She'll have heard what happened. Just do it." Her eyes stared up at him. "Actually, do it now." 

Resigning, Logan pulled his phone out and dialed. The click at the other end of the line sank his heart. He was in for it. "Eames?"

"Whaa…? Who the Hell is this?" Logan pulled the phone away from his ear so fast that his wrist snapped, and Elizabeth's eyebrows flew to her hair.

"Who the Hell is this?" The man at the other end of the line sighed. "Goren? What the-?" And then it dawned on him."Oh shit man…"

"Logan? No, wait-." Logan heard a shuffle on the other end. Then, "Logan? What the hell do you want at one in the morning?"

"Aaahhh…Rodgers gave me your number as a-a…"

"What? Oh, Logan, get your ass over here, and if you such as mention this to anyone so help me god I will-." The wrath of Eames.

"No, I-I'm coming." This was going to be one Hell of a night.

Logan stared at the oak door in front of him. It was a very nice door with a very nice ringer that he desperately didn't want to ring. So, he didn't. Unfortunately, the door opened anyways.

"I know you didn't come here to stare at me door Logan. Get in." 

He glanced down at the top of Eames's head. She glared up at him.

"Get in," she hissed again. 

He tiptoed through the door to run into the chest of a fully dressed, much rumbled and very strong Bobby Goren.

"You didn't have to get dressed on my account, Goren." 

Eames smacked the back of his head. 

"Ouch…I was just kidding." Logan glanced up. "What are you doing here?" 

Goren glared at him. "None of your business, Logan." His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Doc's orders; Elizabeth sent me." 

Eames slid one hand on Goren's arm. 

"But if you two need some time-."

"You need to learn when to shut your mouth. Bobby is staying." She glanced up at him. "You look like shit Mike. Where's Carrie?"

"Yeah, she's not happy." Eames raised one eyebrow. "I-I ummm. I invited her to my apartment to-to."

"Real smooth, Logan." He glanced up at Goren. 

"I could say the same thing to you Bobby-boy." 

Goren growled. Eames shot him a wary glance.

"Both of you better take a seat on the couch, or you can go right back home to your beer can filled apartment." Logan snorted and sat. "Now, talk."

"I killed a cop," Logan said, staring at a spot of blank wall behind her head.

"I know." She sat in the recliner and curled her legs under her. Goren stayed at her shoulder.

"I killed a kid."

"Welcome to Major Case, Mike. Now, talk."


End file.
